


Understanding Silences

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Selectively Mute Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: Staring at the black swirling ink was something everyone did, fantasizing the voice speaking those words, picturing the scenario that would lead them to find their soulmate. Harry did that too, only, he wondered why would those be his soulmate's first words. It was not a light curiosity, it was a big question in his life.•••Or an AU where your soulmate's first words to you are tattooed on your body.





	Understanding Silences

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while working on another fic which is long and taking too much time and I wanted to write a fic for you guys, so I wrote this short and sweet one-shot. Hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> [Do not translate, copy, and/or publish elsewhere.]

Staring at the black swirling ink was something everyone did, fantasizing the voice speaking those words, picturing the scenario that would lead them to find their soulmate. Harry did that too, only, he wondered why would those be his soulmate's first words. It was not a light curiosity, it was a big question in his life.

Everyone who had seen his mark had asked him why were those words on his wrist. And how was he supposed to answer? He didn't know, he hadn't met his soulmate.

The weird looks and numerous questions got too much for him in high school and Harry decided to cover up his mark. He was not ashamed, but he was done with other people prying on what was supposed to be something special for him and his mate.

Sure, people did marry and settle with someone else if they didn't fine their soulmate, or fell in love with someone else, but Harry had decided that he would wait.

It had been ten years, and he had firmly stood by his resolve, covering his mark whenever in public and not dating anyone exclusively.

He ran his fingers gently over his mark and felt warmth bloom through his chest, it calmed him and taking one last peek at the four words, he rolled down his sleeve and hitched his bag over his shoulder.

At twenty-four, Harry had finally decided to take a master's course in print journalism. He had worked as an intern, and later as an assistant journalist, but for a proper job he needed a post-graduate degree.

It was only an year long course during which he planned to keep his part-time job while studying.

The hallway was almost empty and he realised that he was late on the first day. _Way to make an impression._ Noticing a few people lingering by, he decided to ask for directions rather than trying and failing to locate his class.

"Hey," he approached a guy who had his face hidden by a book, "I think I am lost." He ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. The guy was looking at him with wide blue eyes, as if Harry had talked to him in a foreign language. On second thought, he liked the way he was being watched, the guy was handsome, there was a sparkle in his eyes that Harry liked instantly. "Could you point me to the arts building?" He asked when the silence stretched.

The guy's mouth formed an 'o' before he nodded and pointed to Harry's left.

"Thanks," he smiled and left, rushing down the hallway and to the other building.

-

He saw the guy from the morning sitting alone at one of the tables in the cafeteria, munching quietly on a donut with his head buried in another book.

"Hey," he whispered so as to not startle him and smiled when the guy looked at him with wide eyes again. "Didn't mean to scare you, but I guess I failed."

The guy just shrugged and shifted, making space for Harry to sit down.

"I hope you remember me from before, I am Harry," he held out his hand. His hand was shaken cautiously, he could see how his covered mark was watched but thankfully he received no comment. "Thanks again for directing me to the right building, I was saved by mere minutes from being late."

The guy just smiled and nodded before turning to his books. Harry sat awkwardly, maybe it was a bad idea. He had always been good at making friends but maybe he came off as being creepy. He kicked himself mentally for still sitting there when obviously his presence was unwelcomed.

He was about to apologise and leave when a note was silently handed to him.

_I can't speak. I am Louis, and you are welcome. :)_

"Oh," he whispered as things clicked. "Louis, am I pronouncing it right?" He asked.

Louis nodded with a grin and Harry supposed that people mispronounced it often for Louis to be this happy.

"I am sorry, I didn't know. Um... I know British sign language, if-- if you use that. I mean, it is difficult for me to sign but I can understand," he tried, realising that he really wanted to get to know Louis.

 _'I use that,'_ Louis signed, _'And you can just talk to me. I will answer by signing.'_

"Okay."

-

That was the beginning of their friendship and as time passed Harry only realised how lucky he was to have Louis in his life.

Louis never asked him about his mark, or why he kept it covered, but sometimes Harry did find him staring at it longingly. Harry had never seen Louis' mark, though. Louis didn't cover his arms, so it was obvious that it wasn't there.

When Harry had asked, Louis had just shrugged and given him a sly wink before sauntering away.

Louis was flirty. Harry would have guessed that the lad would be awkward and shy, but that was just a stereotypical assumption. Of course, Louis was a big nerd with how much he read but he also knew how to tease and flirt, and lately Harry had been the only one at the receiving end.

The night-outs with their friends would result in Louis dressing up to the nines and they would spend the whole night drinking and lewd dancing.

It never went any further and it was aching Harry. He had developed a major crush on Louis and it had put him in a dilemma. On one hand he wanted to wait for his soulmate, but on the other hand he was falling for Louis.

-

 _'I am selectively mute,'_ Louis told him one night while they were watching a movie.

Harry was embarrassed at being caught staring because Louis hadn't even looked at him while signing, just knew that he already had Harry's attention.

Instead of delving on his embarrassment, Harry paused the movie and nodded for Louis to go on.

 _'I used to talk normally until four years back, but with my mother's death, I stopped. Losing her impacted me a lot, I spent all my time at the clubs during the first few weeks. Lottie used to take care of me. I was mortified when I realised that I should have been the one taking care of my siblings, and instead I just made them worry even more. I did get my act straight but I refused to talk about anything, and then, it just became easier to not talk at all.'_ Louis turned back to the screen, refusing to meet his eye after revealing something that big. He didn't give up the remote when Louis tried to take it.

"You still talk normally," Harry told him, not letting Louis just reveal all that and then shut it down like it didn't matter. "Don't be ashamed of how you cope with something. And you are a great big brother, I have seen you with your family, they admire you, Lou."

 _'Thanks,'_ Louis smiled at him, kissing his cheek before finally taking the remote and resuming the movie.

Harry spent the rest of the night with a warm body cuddled to his side and a new found realisation.

He was in love.

-

Ignoring Louis would have been a shitty thing to do. It was not Louis' fault that Harry had desperately fallen in love with him. Also, it was not like he had resisted much, Louis was the best person he had ever met, it was easy to fall for him.

If Harry had a choice, he would choose Louis to be his soulmate.

He groaned at the thought, it was disrespectful to whoever his mate was. Surely, they would be lovely. But why did fate have to be so cruel and send Louis in his life? Why was he being tested? He had never thought he would like someone other than his mate, let alone love them.

And it was not like Louis would turn out to be his mate, Harry had said way more than just his first words to him and Louis would have told him if they were imprinted somewhere on his body.

He looked up from where he had his head pressed to the table when someone tapped his shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" Gemma asked and handed him a cup of tea. He was in Holmes Chapel for the weekend and he should have known that Gemma would notice his misery.

"I am in love," he sulked.

"With Louis," she supplied, didn't even bother to make it into a question. He should have guessed that she would figure it out. He told her way too much about Louis.

He pouted but nodded, "I don't know what to do."

"Ask him out," Gemma shrugged, as if it was that simple.

"What?" He sputtered, dabbing the table with a napkin when tea spilled from his cup. "Are you even listening to yourself? What about my soulmate?"

"What about them, Harry? No disrespect, but people are allowed to love whoever they want. You don't have to be tied to someone because of that. I know you have always loved your soulmate but you have never met them. You have met Louis, and you love him for who he is, not for a mark telling you to."

He hung his head between his shoulders, "You don't understand."

"I do. Look at mum, she is so happy with Robin. She would have still been with our father if she had let her mark rule her life. Soul marks don't always work out, Haz."

He chose not to reply and simply nodded. It was a lot to think about. His whole life he had waited for one person, but to think that he was allowed to love someone else, it was terrifying.

And he wasn't even sure that Louis even liked him romantically. What if he betrayed his soulmate and lost his friendship with Louis? He couldn't risk that.

Gemma patted his hand, "Think about it, Harry. Don't let go of what is right in front of you."

-

He did think about it. For two weeks after his conversation with Gemma, that was all that had been on his mind. Louis had noticed, of course, and had pointed out that he was being weird.

It took a lot of courage, and at last he decided to take Gemma's advice. He would not let go of what was in front of him.

He knocked at the door and couldn't help the smile at the sight of a sleepy Louis greeting him.

"It is ten in the morning," he chuckled when Louis gave him an annoyed look.

 _'On a Sunday!'_ Louis signed and turned around to walk to the kitchen.

Harry followed behind him, sitting when Louis pointed to the chair at the small dining table.

 _'What was so urgent that you had to ruin my sleep?'_ Louis asked after making tea for himself.

"Don't I get a cup, too?" He asked instead of answering to Louis.

 _'No. People who disturb my sleep do not deserve any tea. Now answer before I kick you out,'_ Louis smiled at the end though, letting Harry know that he wasn't really annoyed.

He bit his lip, giving himself some moments to gather his thoughts as his nerves started to kick in.

 _'Is everything okay?'_ Louis abandoned his cup on the counter and walked toward him, concern evident on his face.

"Yes, yes. More than okay, I just-- I have to tell you something. But not like-- everything's fine-- it's just--"

Louis placed a hand at his cheek and it calmed him without a delay. He leaned into the touch and sighed.

_'Take your time. I am here.'_

Harry nodded and stood up, holding the hand that was on his cheek, "I love you, Lou. I have been in love with you for quite some time. It scares me. All my life I had thought that I would only ever love my soulmate, and that's not even what I am worried about. What scares me is that, I don't want to lose you. I want you in my life in any way that you would like. I don't want to lose you as a friend if you don't return those feelings, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I would like to date you if you would want that."

They stood in silence as the agonizing seconds ticked by until Louis cupped his face and pressed their lips together. It took Harry by pleasant surprise. They kissed slowly, getting familiar with each other's lips and trying to memorize the feeling.

Harry felt relieved, he knew he made the right choice. He settled to simply hold Louis in his arms when the need to breathe got too much.

"I...," A slightly hoarse voice spoke into his ear, making him widen his eyes as he turned his face to look at Louis. "Love...," His heart beated loudly as Louis struggled to get words out. "Y-you... too."

He pressed his forehead to Louis' and was unable to prevent his eyes from watering. His smile was hurting his cheeks.

"Lou, that's-" Instead of saying he decided to pull off the band covering his mark.

The words he had kept hidden from the world, the words only he had seen for past ten years were finally out for someone else to see.

_I love you, too._

Louis traced the mark at his arm, smiling to himself and it was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen. He felt the same jolt of warmth spread through his chest with Louis' touch.

"Will you please let me see your mark now?" He asked desperately, dying to confirm that Louis was his soulmate.

 _'Wouldn't you like to know?'_ Louis teased again with a wink.

"At least tell me where it is," he begged, pouting in exaggeration.

Louis smirked and pulled out of his arms, _'Later. I want to keep kissing you now.'_

Harry was happy to do that, too.

-

Harry saw Louis' mark on accident. He really hadn't been trying to find out where it was. It happened on the morning after he had stayed at Louis' place for the first time as boyfriends and not just as friends.

He had woken up before Louis to make breakfast. When he had returned to the bed room to wake up his boyfriend, he had found Louis sprawled on his stomach, taking up as much space as his small body could. The moving around had made Louis' shirt ride up and reveal the smooth skin of his back, a dimple right there teasing Harry to come and lick it.

But that was not what caught Harry's attention. It was the black swrirling ink resting right above the curve of Louis' behind that had his eyes fixed.

_Hey, I think I am lost._

Harry remembered those words, now. That was what he had said the first day he had met Louis. His heart sang happily as he admired the letters looping together.

He chuckled at how absurd it was. Both of their first words to each other had been so different. But he wouldn't wish it any other way.

He had been wearing his mark proudly ever since he heard Louis say it. If someone asked, he would just say that it was love at first sight.

"Hey, babe," he whispered into his sleeping boyfriend's ear, placing several kisses at the side of his face, "Time for breakfast."

Louis made a dismissive noise and batted him away.

Harry laughed and laid down beside him, "I saw your mark."

Louis' whole face turned red before he buried it in the pillow.

"Why are you blushing? It's so beautiful."

Supposedly, it was the wrong thing to say since Louis turned to glare at him and hit him at his chest, _'It looks like a tramp stamp!'_

Harry laughed loudly, throwing his head back and trying to avoid the pillow hitting him in the face repeatedly.

"Hate you," Louis pouted and with a last hit with the pillow decided to instead crawl into Harry's lap.

Louis had started speaking a few sentences. Although they were spoken only in Harry's presence, they were slowly becoming frequent. Harry marvelled in the fact that Louis trusted him and was at ease with him.

"I love you," Harry grinned, "And I love your mark. Only I get to see it."

 _'No reason to be proud, Styles. I can't be shirtless at beach because of you,'_ Louis accused, _'I get teased to no end.'_

"Well, next time someone teases you, we can show them my mark and let them wonder why would someone say those words upon first meeting."

Louis still sulked, _'No one would think twice about it. You are loveable, they would just agree to it.'_

"I am loveable? I thought you hated me," he grinned.

Louis rolled his eyes, "Get out."

-

They moved in together a year after graduation. It would have been before that but they both wanted stable jobs and decent salary for a two bedroom apartment.

It was a mutual agreement that this was not their permanent residence and they would get a house with fences and a swing set as they both wanted children, however later in the future.

For now though, they were busy christening every surface of their new apartment. As soon as the guests had left the house warming party, Louis had locked the door and pushed Harry against it, kissing him as if he had been starved.

Harry had fucked him against the door when Louis had begged, once with Louis' front pressed to the wooden surface, and the next with Harry holding him up against it.

After making rounds in the living room, guest room, and kitchen, Harry had thrown Louis over his shoulder and taken him to the bed room, all the while Louis giggled and pinched his arse.

"Wanna ride you," Louis pushed at his chest to make him lay back and straddled his hips, grinding their cocks together.

"Fuck!" That was definitely one of Harry's favourite sights, "Aren't you sore already, love?"

"Well, can you come again?" Louis asked and continued when Harry nodded, "Then I am not sore, yet."

He groaned as Louis slicked his cock with lube, even after coming four times already, Louis could get him hard in an instant.

"Oh, crap," he moaned in delight when Louis turned so that his back was to Harry. He knew too well that Harry loved seeing the mark above his cheeks while he rode his cock. He was hard as a rock and Louis was being a tease. "C'mon, baby."

Louis winked over his shoulder and took hold of his length before slowly sinking down, moaning as his hole engulfed Harry's cock in heat. Harry loved the sounds Louis made, the desperate, needy moans, the hitch in his voice whenever his prostate was hit. The man had no filter when it came to sex.

"Oh, yeah," Louis moaned, slowly moving up and down the whole length, the agonizing pace was torture for Harry and Louis was taking advantage.

"Lou, please, babe. Stop teasing," he groaned when Louis clenched around his cock.

For once, Louis relented and picked up the pace, bouncing as fast as he could on the hard length inside him, whining in desperation as his legs started shaking.

"Please, please, fuck me, Haz!" He begged, grabbing Harry's hands tightly where they were resting at his waist.

Harry planted his feet on the bed and pulled Louis to his chest, kissing him deeply before fucking him hard and fast, making a point to hit his prostate each time. Louis was an incoherent mess and was babbling nonsense.

"Gonna come," Louis gasped and spilled over his chest, moaning when Harry kept fucking him until he came as well. "Don't pull out," he requested, turning his face for more kisses and Harry complied happily.

"Love you," Harry stroked his cheek and shifted to lay them on their sides, chuckling as Louis protested when he pulled out. He held his boyfriend close, kissing his face and neck, listening to whatever story Louis was telling about a friend of his.

"You gonna make dinner?" Louis asked after his story ended.

"It's my turn?" Harry raised an eyebrow, knowing the answer all too well.

"No, it's mine," Louis batted his lashes, "But I wanted chicken and you make it so good."

There was no point in arguing, he knew he would give in, "Fine. I'll start on dinner."

"No!" Louis whined again, pulling him back to lay down and snuggling as close as he could. "Don't go."

"How am I supposed to cook then, love?"

"Order in," Louis shrugged.

"You are weird," Harry sighed.

"But you still love me."

"That I do."

_**~The End.~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave kudos and comments to let me know.
> 
> [Do not translate, copy, and/or publish elsewhere.]


End file.
